Acciones
by Zelo96
Summary: Palabras y acciones, Uchiha Sasuke era mas de lo segundo que de lo primero.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto, son propiedad y total creación de Kishimoto.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Suspiro nuevamente, cuantas veces lo habia hecho ya en un lapso de tiempo tan corto de 10 minutos? Había perdido la cuenta luego del numero 12.

¿Porqué ella qué no molesta a nadie, termina encerrada en ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar? No le había hecho nada a nadie! Absolutamente a nadie, pero tal vez, era culpa del arrogante Uchiha.

Abrazo mas sus piernas contra ella, ¿es qué nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba presente? Claro, era día de limpieza, probablemente ni en su casa notarían su ausencia.

Suspiro de nuevo, recordando como termino encerrada en el armario del conserje..

·

·

_-Nee, Hinata-san, Podrías ir por algo para limpiar las ventanas?- Pregunto su compañera de limpieza. Ella simplemente asintió, sin saber del complot que había en su contra._

_Como siempre, el armario del conserje, estaba abierto para que los estudiantes, tomaran lo que necesitaran para cumplir con sus responsabilidades de limpieza, lo que Hinata Hyuuga, no se esperaba, era que al momento de poner un pie dentro, fuera encerrada. Típico._

**_·_**

**_·_**

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Había pensando en que la torturarían con alguna cosa, inclusive, que la golpearan. Pero, recurrir al típico "encerrada en el armario del conserje," supero sus expectativas.

Comenzó a pensar aun mas, en lo que pasaría, se perdió tanto en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta de que comenzaba anochecer. Nadie la buscaría. Nadie notaria su ausencia. Nadie sabia que _existía_.

Comenzaba a sentir ese liquido transparente bajar por sus mejillas y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba sollozando abrazada a sus piernas. Pero...

-Con que, aquí estabas Hyuuga.- Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. No pudo evitar levantar su vista hacia la puerta, donde se veía a un agitado moreno, como si estuviera...como si hubiera estado...

-Te estaba buscando.- Su expresión se torno sorpresiva. Era su culpa que estuviera encerrada y llorando. Era toda la culpa de Sasuke Uchiha, su culpa. Y aun así...

-Buscándome...- Susurro, bajando su vista, pues sus ojos amenazaron con llorar nuevamente.

-Vamos Hyuuga, que me he escapado para buscarte.- No se dio cuenta de cuando él se había acercado para ayudarla a levantarse. No se había dado cuenta de cuando su arrogante mirada había cambiado a una mas...humana.

- ¿Porqué ?- Pregunto simplemente. -Es...es...-

- ¿Mi culpa?- Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa arrogancia tan característica de él. -Si no me hubieras rechazado frente a todo el instituto, no te hubiera pasado esto.-

Los colores subieron al blanco rostro de la chica, que comenzaba a notar la cercanía del chico. Debía de dejar de perderse en su mundo.

-U..Uchi...ha-san, so...solo...-

- ¿Juego con las chicas?- Ante la mirada de la inocente Hyuuga, no pudo mas que sonreír. -Peque ña Hyuuga.- Empujo suavemente a la peli-azul hasta poder acorralarla contra la pared y notar como se sonrojaba solamente para él. -Sigo esperando cada Viernes, para poder un rato verte.-

Ante esas palabras y la sonrisa del Uchiha, Hinata sentía que moriría de los nervios ahí mismo. Como pudo -y temblando- se escapo del agarre del Uchiha, y salio corriendo bajo su atenta mirada.

**·**

**·**

La morena llego a como pudo a su aula de clases, tomo sus cosas y a como entro, salio.

El Uchiha estaba jugando sucio, ella lo quería. Pero aun así, lo rechazo cuando se le declaro frente a todas esas personas. Ella seria un juguete más de él. Y como tonta, caería en su juego. No, no, y no! Ella no caería, lo evitaría, aun que sus fans la querían hacer sufrir. Ahora entendía de donde venían esas malas energías.

**·**

**·**

Hacia frió, olvido tomar su abrigo, y ahora se arrepentía, pues aparentemente, pronto nevaría o llovería, en esas épocas no era nada extraño. Camino un poco mas aprisa, frotando sus brazos, para así tener un poco de calor.

Cerro sus ojos, imaginando un lugar cálido, cuando, sus pasos fueron detenidos, y se vio abrigada por un suéter con un aroma masculino, varonil, y seductor.

-Tienes el encanto que soñe y mucho más, no te compartiría por nada...- Esa voz...esos brazos. De nuevo, Uchiha Sasuke la estaba abrazando, diciendo cosas incoherentes, que aun asi, la hacían sonrojar.

-Ba..¡bas...ta!- Trato de gritar, pero el moreno la abrazo mas a si mismo envuelta en su suéter de titular del equipo de fútbol.

- ¿De qué huyes...Hinata?- Disfruto susurrar su nombre, el sentir como se estremecía en sus brazos. - No entiendes que hablo enserio?- La giro hacia él, tenia que ver su rostro, su expresión. -Lo poco que conoces de mi...-

-Con...conozco a Uchiha-san.- Trataba de hablar sin tartamudear, pero sus nervios la traicionaban, y mas esa mirada penetrante, el cálido abrazo que le brindaba, algo bastante raro en él. -Por eso...-

-Una oportunidad, Hinata.- Su voz no era arrogante, había ocultado su mirada apoyándose en su hombro, inclinándose bastante, por la diferencia de altura. -Solo...solo eso te pido...Hinata.- Había estado enamorada del moreno desde que lo conoció de pequeños, por negocios de sus padres, pero al ver la cantidad de niñas que estaban enamoradas del Uchiha menor, desistió ante eso, he intento seguir como si nada, pero los sentimientos eran mas fuertes.

Sasuke, sintió como algo temblorosos, los pequeños y frágiles brazos de la Hyuuga le devolvían ese abrazo, que el inicio a la fuerza. Levanto su mirada, algo sorprendida, notando esa mirada, que, desde el momento en que vio por primera vez, le habían cautivado de una forma especial.

Acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, y por fin, pudo probar esos dulces labios. Un cálido he inocente beso. No la trataría como a las otras, las había usado para olvidara pero le resulto imposible. Y antes de darse cuenta, el día anterior, al verla tan feliz hablando con el idiota de Naruto, tuvo una razón mucho más fuerte para matarlo. Hablo claro de sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida, para ser rechazado al instante.

-Ponte en mi lugar cuando me rechaces.- Susurro cerca de su sonrojado rostro, sin despegar sus ojos de esos ojos tan blancos como la luna.

-Ponte en mi lugar cuando me amenacen.- Susurro apenada por esa mirada tan penetrante, parecía que leía su mente.

-Hmp, nadie te tocara...jamas.- Dijo antes de abrazarla. -Excepto yo.- Y con esa ultima frase, Hinata puedo sonreír tranquila. Sasuke no era un mal chico después de todo.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**H**ola chicos! =D hace tanto que no escribia algo :3 pues tengo ideas vagas, pero nada concreto xDD y soy nocturna para escribir como muchos :K Bueno, tenia pensando un song-fic, pero mejor dejo la cancion para otra ocacion. Notaran algunas faltas de ortografia, mi español esta de la patada xDU tuve que preguntarle a un amigo por el significado de varias de ellas. Simplemente la ortografia española, el español y yo, no nos llevamos. Mi ser Americana :B asi que ya saben, disculpen eso. El final creo que le falta algo no se, probablemente lo edite dependiendo de lo que ustedes comenten. :3 Los Loveo! =D

**T**ake **C**are


End file.
